4 Weeks Later
by 1KamZ
Summary: Daisy becomes concerned when Luigi ignores her attempts to make love at night and tries to get to the bottom of this. LEMON, ONESHOT


**I wasn't lying when I said there will be more LxD lemons to come!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : All characters are owned by Nintendo. I own the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **4 Weeks Later**

 **By: 1KamZ**

It was a warm and cool night in the Mushroom Kingdom. The breeze blew swiftly around the area as the bright full moon shined deeply everywhere. It may be late but a room in Peach's Castle seemed like it was early since the television was still on, it was Daisy's room. The princess was cuddled up with her green hero in between her daisy designed bedsheets on her large queen sized bed, watching the television with him.

"Luigi I'm feeling naughty...," Daisy's husky voice whispered. "I'm in the mood..."

He watched her in confusion. "In the mood to sleep?" he had to ask.

"Noo," she giggled, caressing his bare chest. "You know what I'm talking about." Luigi was still puzzled at her words and stayed silent as he just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Y'know, Luigi its been awhile since we've... done some things," she whispered deeply in his ear.

"Uhh... like what?"

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to refresh your memory but before I do that let me slip into something more... revealing," she breathed before crawling off her bed and heading into her closet, closing its doors.

While inside her closet she searched for the perfect type of clothing to wear for this night until she stopped when she noticed her silky orange see though nightgown hanged up next to a pair of black frilly panties and bra. She giggled like a schoolgirl when she found her ideal wear to impress her lover. "Oh, he's gonna go crazy when he see me in this," she whispered to herself. She changed into her nightgown and opened her closet doors, ready to show off herself to the plumber but paused in shock when she suddenly heard snoring. "What the-"

Luigi was completely passed out on her bed, all covered under her sheets and filling her room with his noisy snoring. Daisy watched as a frown formed on her face and she groaned in disappointment. "...Ohh Luigi."

The next morning was Daisy's opportunity to try her love attempts once more as she woke herself up and watched her lover beside her, sleeping like a baby. She climbed above him and kissed his cheek repeatedly, trying her best to wake him from his slumber. "Luigi you up?" she asked sweetly.

"Mhmm, wha?" he grumbled.

"Please, I want it now."

"Hmm... let me sleep a bit more..." His words displeased the desperate princess but she continued kissing his cheek until he cooperates with her actions. "Mmm... stop it, Daisy," he mumbled.

"I need you now, Luigi," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

Her actions forced Luigi to become heated as he pushed her off him. She gasped at his attempts and watched him with disbelief. He growled and covered himself with her sheets, resuming his slumber. Daisy frowned once again, holding back her tears before heading into her bathroom. She bawled to herself inside, confused at how Luigi is refusing her attempts to make passionate love with him. "What's wrong?! Why is he refusing me all of a sudden?"

While she continues her gloomy sobbing in her bathroom, she decides to get ready for her day earlier than her usual time as she brushed her teeth, showered, and got dressed in her usual yellow and orange dress then strolled downstairs minutes later, only to smell the aroma of cooked scramble eggs and bacon. She heads into the kitchen and listened to the joyful humming coming from the more than happy pink princess of the castle, Peach, while she stands at her stove, cooking breakfast.

"La-de-da-da!" she hums some more, unaware that her best friend is standing motionless behind her. Finally, she spins around and gasps to witness the miserable look on Daisy's face. "Oh, Daisy what happened?!"

She stayed silent, keeping her gaze to the floor since she was too embarrassed to look at her blonde friend right now. Peach noticed her silence and walked towards her. "You alright? I can tell something's wrong when you don't say anything to me. You hungry, here have some breakfast." She handed the tomboy a warm plate of stacked blueberry pancakes with scramble eggs, completed with well cooked bacons for the morning and sat her down on the dining table. She grabbed her own breakfast plate and sat with her as the two began eating their meal.

"Now, tell me whats going on with you, Daisy," Peach stated.

Daisy was hesitant to speak to the pink princess but she had no other choice. "Am I ugly?" she questioned her friend.

Peach paused for a second and stared at her. "W-What?"

"Do I smell? Is there something wrong with me?"

Peach blinked at her next question, now confused. "What's gotten into you Daisy, its not like you to act all crazy all of a sudden. Did something happen last night that I should know about?"

"Nothing! N-Nothing happened last night! Nothing at all!" Daisy cried, her voice breaking and she once again tried holding back her tears. "Oh Luigi..."

"Luigi?"

"Yes, Luigi doesn't think I'm attractive anymore!" Daisy now bawled to the concerned princess. "I can't believe he refused trying to make love to me last night and this morning!"

"So what if he didn't decide to make love to you last night and this morning. It's not the end of the world," Peach spoke to her lightly.

Daisy scoffed. "It's always been like this for the last 4 weeks!"

"Oh, so you're having relationship problems then huh?" Peach asked.

Daisy sniffled. "Yeah kinda."

"Don't worry, he's just having his guy moments. Have you ever tried seducing him?"

"Yes but only during the night time whenever I try to get him in the mood."

Peach giggled and shook her head. "See that's where you're wrong, try seducing him throughout the day, whenever and wherever you see him."

"Huh? Is that really gonna work?"

"Sure it will, I always try doing it to Mario and then well... it always ends up getting wild but that's another story hehe and try going one at a time by getting his attention with physical contact first to see if he will acknowledge you."

Daisy noted Peach's words and hoped that somehow this could become a solution to her slight relationship crisis with the plumber. Later that day, she noticed Luigi in the kitchen trying to get something to drink from the fridge. Daisy barged in front of him, standing with her back facing his chest and peeked behind herself. "You need help with something?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, not really," Luigi answered with a raised eyebrow. "I was just getting me some-"

"Here, let me help," Daisy butted in. Still keeping the smirk on her face, she slowly bent herself down in front of him now poking her backside for it to nearly touch at Luigi's lower region as she began reaching inside the fridge for something. She blushed and pushed herself more onto him, hoping to see him catch on to her devious actions and touch her.

Luigi gasped silently when he realized something caught in Daisy hair from behind. "D-D-Daisy..." he hesitated.

"Yes, Luigi," she replied seductively, pushing her backside even more onto him.

"You have a... s-spider in your hair!"

Daisy eyes popped open after the plumber's cry and jumped up in shock. "AHHHH I hate spiders!" she screamed. "GET IT OFF!"

"Every man for himself!" The frightened plumber cried as he dashed out of the kitchen, leaving his princess.

She swatted the bug out from her hair and easily crushed it with her dress shoe. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked around the kitchen for her lover and frowned again when he was nowhere to be found. "Dammit...," she muttered to herself.

Peach then enters the kitchen to grab some ice cream and noticed her friend there. "Hey what the hell is going on here?"

"I kinda took your advice and tried seducing Luigi," the brunette princess replied in a frustrated tone.

"Hehe did it work?" Peach asks with interest.

Daisy nodded negatively. "I tried but there was a damn spider in my hair that scared both of us half to death. I guess he got scared and ran out."

"Okay let's try getting his attention another way then, verbally. Try saying naughty things to him, things that's gonna make him aroused enough to want you like crazy. Just say only the things that always turn him on."

Daisy had that anxious look on her face. "Okay I'll try but are you sure its gonna work this time?"

"Of course! Mario goes crazy whenever I say dirty things to him, two seconds later we end up making hot, meaningful love together hehe."

Daisy shrugged and took Peach's advice once again. It was now noon and Luigi enters the castle after having a 3-on-3 basketball game with Mario and friends a few hours ago. "Dang we lost!" he grumbled to himself. He strolled upstairs to take a shower before heading inside Daisy's room, seeing her laying down in the middle of her large bed wearing an orange vest that exposed her lean stomach and tight black shorts that revealed most of her lovely legs. She was waiting for him.

"Aww why the long face, Weegee?" she asked.

"Mario's team kicked my team's butt in a game of basketball... again," he sighed.

"Aww that's too bad, wanna come down here so I can make you feel better?"

He shrugged and joined his princess as he sat on the edge of the bed while she crawls up behind him. She just had the thoughts of pulling him onto the bed with her and making intense love with the naive plumber but she had to repress herself. She didn't had to ask as she placed both her hands on each of his shoulders and began delicately massaging him.

"Ahhh...," Luigi breathed a long sigh of relief, causing Daisy to smirk now that she's got him right where she wants him.

"Comfortable?" she asked lightly, watching him nod in approval. "Do you wanna stay in bed all day?"

"Mhmm..." Luigi mumbled with a smile.

"I've been thinking about you all day, Weegee. I missed you."

"Mm but I've been gone for at least an hour."

"Yes but it felt like a year to me." She kept the wide smirk on her face and moved her hands down to his chest, rubbing him even more. "Did you like seeing me wear this?"

"...hmmm... yesss..."

She giggled, thinking that this may be working after all. "Y'know, I'm not wearing any panties, so I'm making things easy when you take my pants off for me..."

"yess, Daisy..."

"Oh god, Luigi the way how you breathe like that just turns me on," her husky voice tickled his ear as nibbled his earlobe tenderly.

"Mhm..."

"How about we take all of this a bit further and have a little fun if you know what I mean."

"..."

"Luigi?" The plumber replied with the sounds of rough snoring in the room, upsetting his desperate princess once again as she sighed in disappointment and lay him on her bed for him to resume his nap. "I don't know what to do anymore, nothing's working," she thought to herself. "What do I have to do to make him love me again?"

Even more later on into the day, Peach was once again kidnapped by Bowser and Daisy was left all alone to watch the castle until the Mario Bros and friends return back safely. "Ohh I miss him already," the sad sarassaland princess whispered to herself. "Luigi you don't know how bad I need you!" Suddenly her stomach began to rumble. "Oh I'm... I'm kinda hungry."

She quickly rushed inside her kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich before heading to the backyard. To her surprise, she heard faint sounds of humming coming from nearby. "Hm? Is someone there?" she asked herself. She followed the distant sounds until they now led her over to Peach's personal pool where she was surprised yet perplexed to witness the blonde princess relaxing on her poolside recliner, only dressed in a two piece pink heart designed bikini top and bottom while humming a song with her eyes closed.

Daisy was more than puzzled since she recalled seeing Peach being kidnapped again by Bowser an hour ago. She walked toward her to get her attention. "Peach is that you?" Daisy had to make sure.

She opened her eyes and laughed at her friend. "Of course its me, why wouldn't it be?" she giggled.

"B-B-But-"

"Oh yeah you thought I got kidnapped a while ago huh?" Peach asked as Daisy nodded, still unsure if this is the real Peach. "Well for years now I've been paying two random Toads to disguise themselves in a Peach costume that me and Toadsworth made some time ago. I was gonna tell Mario about it but I kinda like having some time for myself when everyone's gone trying to rescue me," she explained.

Daisy hated to admit it but her explanation was pretty clever indeed. "Oh well that's nice," she responded, her face showing off a negative expression.

"So did my advice work this time?"

Daisy nodded negatively. "It thought it did but he fell asleep on me again."

Her answer caused Peach to shake her head. "Well there's one last thing you could try that I know for a fact will work," she spoke as Daisy watched with a bit of interest. "Do... nothing."

Daisy paused for a second. "W-What?"

"Ignore him, don't even acknowledge him for one second and he'll just come running to you."

Daisy shook her head. "You're crazy, Peach, its not gonna work one bit."

"I'm telling you it will, just try it."

"No forget it, I'm going back to doing this on my own," Daisy stated before leaving the pink princess and heading back inside the castle.

"Okay then suit yourself," Peach said to herself before resuming her relaxing at her pool.

It was getting late in the afternoon as the sun began to set in the west and the sky displayed a warm orange and purple mixed color. Luigi entered inside the castle, stretching like a old man after his long adventure to save the false Princess Peach. "Well that was fun!" He now realized how dim the castle's living room was and rubbed his chin in wonder. "But why is it dark all of a sudden?"

He noticed a red rose petal on the ground in front of him and picked it up. "Hm?" he asked himself. He then noticed a trail of red rose petals leading upstairs.

He followed the trail which led him right to the front of Daisy's closed bedroom door. He knocked lightly, hoping to receive an answer. "Daisy you in there?" He heard no reply, so he slowly opened her door and stepped in, only to stop in his tracks at the image inside. Daisy's room was completely dimmed, filled with cinnamon scented candles that illuminated inside with its great aroma, he listened to her sound system playing a calm jazzy tune, and finally her large bed decorated with red silk bedsheets and heart shaped pillows to complete her room.

"What's going on here?" Luigi questioned himself, fully stepping inside.

"Nothing's going on," Daisy made her voice heard behind the plumber. Luigi turned around and caught his princess covered in a white hooded bathrobe, standing next to the open door before closing it quickly, locking it behind her. "Well, not yet...," she giggled, walking towards him.

"Uhhh, what're are you talking about, Daisy?"

"It's been so long since we've gotten intimate with each other on times like these, Weegee," she uttered, her eyelids lowering to give her a seductive expression. "Just don't refuse this anymore because I'm gonna give it to you hard..."

"Daisy wait-"

She already pushed him onto her bed, laying on him and showed a naughty smirk. "Don't worry about it, Weegee just relax..." she breathed into his ear. Her lips were just inches away from his as he relaxed his elbows on her bed, unaware that he was pressing on something he couldn't see. It seemed to be the TV remote since their mounted widescreen TV quickly turned on and displayed Luigi's favorite sports channel. "Oooh the game's on!" Luigi cried before quickly pushing his lustful princess off of him and paying his undivided attention to his sports channel. Daisy watched him in shock, completely frozen at this point. "L-Luigi...," she rasped.

"Hm...," he mumbled.

"D-Do you still love me?"

"Hm...," he repeated.

His answers had upset the princess to a point where she almost couldn't breathe. Tears began rolling down her eyes as she exited her room and strolled downstairs in a hurry. She sat on the dining table and cried to herself, coming to the conclusion that Luigi just doesn't find her attractive anymore. She removed her bathrobe and stepped in the kitchen to have a glass of water but accidentally dropped her cup. She grumbled, sniffled and bent over to pick it up.

"I'm so thirsty," Luigi whispered as he made his way to the kitchen. "I wonder if-" he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Daisy's silky round ass bent over as she tried picking up her cup. She was dressed in nothing but her special tight orange balconette bra with a silky matching thong hugging around her waist neatly, along with black platform high heels that made her appearance drive him wild inside. He bit his lip gazing at her backside while she was completely unaware of this.

"Eep!" Daisy yelped when she felt something pinch her bare butt cheek and raised herself up. "What the-" she paused to now feel Luigi's chest press lightly on her back. "Luigi?" she questioned with confusion.

"Yes, Daisy," he breathed on her shoulder, dropping his gloved hand on her bare cheek once again.

"What're you- ahhh..." she moaned to feel him squeeze her ass this time and nibble onto her neck.

"You look so hot tonight, Daisy."

"No I don't, you don't think I am."

"You're wrong, I think you're beautiful..."

His compliment caused her to blush intensely. "No you're lying, you don't want me..."

"You're right I don't want you, I need you," he whispered, stopping his actions and holding his princess close to him. "I'm sorry..."

Daisy was puzzled at his sudden apology. "For what?"

"I knew you wanted to make love to me and got depressed when I refused you," he admitted. "Peach told me all about it."

 _"Dammit, Peach!"_ Daisy thought to herself.

"Well, the reason I've been doing that is because...," he trailed off from his sentence.

"Because what?" Daisy wondered. "Tell me."

Luigi's face flushed since he was too hesitant to admit the truth. "Well..."

"Yes..."

"I c-can't g-get _it_ up..." he stammered like crazy, hiding his face in pure embarrassment. "If you know what I mean."

It took Daisy a few seconds to comprehend his words before it finally dawned on her. "Oh, Luigi is _that_ why you've been avoiding my love for the past few weeks?"

"...Yes," he muttered. "Please don't laugh at me!"

"There's nothing to laugh about," she replied in a seductive, raspy voice, rubbing her backside around his crotch. "We just have to fire that light in our candle once again..."

"Yes we need to," Luigi agreed to her words, playing dirty as he removed his gloves and lightly massaged her covered clit from her slightly damp panties, hearing her squeal a bit.

"L-Luigi! Mmm-ahhh...y-you naughty boy." He smirked at her cries and tried pulling down her underwear but was quickly stopped. "Wait we can't do it here, what if Mario or Peach catches us?"

"Heh... how about we take this upstairs then."

"Please...," Daisy replied in the most desperate tone ever.

He smirked again and scooped her up bridal style, Daisy wasted no time as she wrapped a hand around his head and kissed his lips passionately as he carried her up into her room. He slammed her door shut and locked it behind him before moving over to Daisy's silky bed. He lay her down gently before joining her and resumed their fierce kissing. The plumber dropped his kisses over to her jaw then to her tender neck.

"Luigi...," Daisy breathed.

He continued until his kisses moved over to her chest while he tried unhooking the front straps on her balconette bra. He was lucky enough to get them loose and removed them, now revealing her perk c-cup sized mounds. He gazed at her chest and showed off another sly smirk before he dropped his face down to kiss the valley between her breasts, hearing her hiss lightly. He placed his pale hand on her bare left breast and massaged her skin lightly before kissing her tender lips once again. "Mmm, you're so good to me," Daisy moaned.

"I know," he responded. "Now let me show you what else I have to offer," he whispered before moving his face to her right breast. Daisy stared at him as he now covered her rough nipple with his wanting mouth.

"Ohhh..." she managed to mutter.

He cupped her left breast and caressed her, closing his teeth on her erect nipple and tugging on it gently. This only sent Daisy's insides on fire since Luigi actions were somewhat finer than the last times they've made love. She wrapped her hands around his head and brought him more into her chest as this was just too much in one night for this excited princess. He mirrored his positions on her upper body, closing his mouth on her left breast and cupping her right one, resuming his pleasuring actions from before. Daisy's eyes rolled into her head and her moaning increased from his heavenly teasing. Soon, Luigi's hand drew down to her damp orange thong and dug inside to now touch her moist lips from below as the plumber raised his kisses up to her neck, listening to the satisfied sighs from his lover. "Mmm... right there," Daisy mumbled.

Luigi smirked and inserted a finger through her wet insides and heard a quick gasp from her lips. "You're so tight down there, Daisy," he rasped in her ear. "Even my finger is getting squeezed by you."

"Oh Luigi, keep talking dirty to me...," she breathed again, spreading her legs for him. "It really turns me on."

"Heh, you're such a naughty princess," he chuckled, thrusting his finger through her folds as she squealed in his ear by reflex.

"Luigi!" Daisy screamed in desperation. "Take me!"

"Already?" he chuckled. "We're just getting started," he smirked, now removing her thong off her legs delicately. She took the hint and cooperated by raising her legs for him, all while showing off such a naughty stare as he noticed and stared back at her with his smirk still present. He could see the desperation through her large blue eyes. Her underwear was successfully removed and Luigi wasted no time throwing it across the bed as he dropped his face down to her lips and snaked out his tongue, licking her insides this time.

Daisy's eyes widened since this was a feeling she haven't experienced in such a while. "MMM! LUIGI!" she screamed with quick ecstasy.

He smirked and penetrated his tongue even deeper through her moist lips, forcing her to spread her trembling legs more wider for him and now close her eyes. Her lady fluids leaked out from her wet sex and Luigi was more than grateful to taste her. "H-Hey..." Daisy gasped. "It's my turn now."

Luigi paused his actions and chuckled at her demands. "What did you say, my sweet?"

"Quit playing games, you heard me..."

"No I didn't."

"It's my turn!"

"But I like being on top."

His foolishness caused her to growl. She took matters into her own hands as she quickly switched their positions, now placing herself above her lover and pinning his hands over his head. Luigi was surprised at her attempts and accepted his defeat. "Daisy I-"

He managed to speak but was stopped when she immediately kissed his lips, wasting no time while she tried unbuttoning his navy blue overalls. She parted lips from him as they loosened and she quickly removed them, now exposing his green L designed boxers as well as a small bulge. She smiled and caressed his package, giving him a naughty wink. "My body will be yours tonight, so you can do whatever you want with me."

"Ohh, Daisy," Luigi groaned softly, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"Make me scream your name all night and don't hold back, your naughty princess orders you."

"Yes D-Daisy..."

"4 weeks has been such a long time Weegee, we both need this, now."

"Mmm, y-yeah..."

"Do you want me? I know you do hehe."

"Yes I do."

"Then you must prove it, sweetie."

Luigi finally lost it, he opened his eyes and kissed his lover. She moaned and held his cheeks, closing her eyes and shoving her wet tongue inside his mouth to mingle with his own tongue, roaming her hands through his brown hair. She gasped in their kiss as she fell on her back from being dominated by him. It only took a few seconds before they broke their kiss and Luigi quickly removed his boxers as he positioned his now erect organ inches away from her lips from below.

Daisy blushed with extreme passion to witness him finally erect and ready for their lovemaking to begin. "I love you, Luigi."

"I love you too, my beautiful princess," he replied before rubbing his tip along her lips. "You ready?

She flinched from his touches. "Yes..."

Luigi smiled and slowly pushed all inches of his member through her insides and groaned to feel her grasp him firmly. "G-ahh you really are tight, Daisy...," he muttered. He slowly pulled out all inches of his now wet length and pushed himself back inside, starting his rhythm as he began thrusting in and out of his lover deeply.

Daisy hissed at his actions and closed her eyes once again, gripping the headboard of her large bed. "Yes! Right there, please don't stop!" she cried in pleasure.

Luigi obliged and placed her legs on his shoulders and slightly lowered his upper body as he tried increasing his pace. He listened to Daisy's cries of serenity and smiled with confidence now that she's under his spell. "Tell me Daisy, how does it feel?" he asked with a smirk.

She gritted her teeth and tried her best to reply since his actions were driving her crazy. "Ohh... it...a-ahh... f-feels... soo... good! HARDER!"

He smirked and dropped her left leg from his shoulder and held her right one, slightly turning her to her side and increased his pace even more. He dropped a free hand down to her exposed breast and massaged her skin, all while kissing her bare leg. Daisy was highly impressed at his performance tonight since it was all new to her. She inhaled sharply to feel him pinch her erect nipple and opened her eyes slightly at him. She placed a hand on her own breast and caressed herself since she wanted more of this intense feeling. "HAH- more! Gimmie more!" she begged him.

Soon, the plumber felt his insides tighten as he now realized what will happen next. "Daisy, DAISY! I'm gonna-"

"Yes!" she interrupted. "Don't hold back, do it inside me!"

He couldn't hold himself anymore and after a few more strong thrusts, he came deeply into his lover's womb with a strong groan of exhaustion. "Daisy!"

"Luigi!" she followed him with his rough cries from feeling her insides being filled with her lover's hot seed.

Luigi crashed, dropping her leg off her shoulder and fell beside her while she was still laying on her side on the bed. The two were breathing heavily together, completely covered in mild sweat. The candles soon died out and the room became completely dark with the shine of the moon as the only source of light for them.

"Luigi...," Daisy finally spoke. "I'm not done yet, I want more..."

He chuckled behind her and sniffed her brown hair. "Oh you do huh?" He reached and grabbed one of her breasts, raising her leg before teasing her lower lips by rubbing his tip along it. This only caused Daisy to gasp suddenly.

"Don't make me beg for it, Weegee, put it in now!"

"Naughty princess," he smirked. "You really want it that bad?"

"Yes now punish me, I'm being a bad girl tonight."

He nibbled her neck from behind and penetrated her warm insides once again, grunting silently at this great feeling. "Harder Weegee you're amazing!"

He had already pushed harder before she screamed for more. She listened to the plumber's hoarse breathing and felt the beads of sweat form on her pale skin. Daisy was just too tight for this aroused Italian and hearing her scream his name constantly drove him crazy.

She was greatly impressed with Luigi's actions tonight, she expected him to be at least gentle with her but his rough thrusting was something she can now get used to. Every thrust he made inside of her only sent waves of pure bliss across her entire body. She turned her head to face him and was caught off guard when he gave her a hungry kiss on the lips. He maintained his deep thrusting as he dug his tongue inside her warm mouth to linger inside. They soon parted lips later and Luigi pushed himself harder, forcing Daisy to scream once again. "I'm so c-close!" she announced. "Weegee!"

He smiled since he felt his climax as well. "Me too, Daisy! Let's do it together!"

Luigi gives himself a few more deep thrusts before exploding himself once again through her insides. Daisy orgasmed as well, spraying her juices all over his length which caused her to crash immediately from this long awaited experience. They cried in happiness together, not really caring if Mario and Peach can hear them next door.

* * *

"Gee, those two sure are having some wrestling match over there," Mario spoke to himself. He was in Peach's room, relaxing on her large bed alone while watching some television. He stayed cozy under her bed sheets only wearing his boxers as he awaited Peach while she was in her bathroom.

Suddenly the television turned off and the lights in the room dimmed down a bit, confusing the short plumber. "What the hell?" he questioned looking around for the source of this. He was startled to see the bathroom door slowly open and his words were caught in his throat when Peach stepped out and revealed herself.

"Hello, Mario..." she breathed in a sexy tone of voice. Peach was dressed in nothing but her special pink see-through babydoll lingerie nightgown, while wearing white lace panties and bra under catwalked to her stunned plumber and crawled onto the bed to him, pressing her lovely breasts on his chest. "Those two are not wrestling," she giggled.

"Th-then what are they d-doing?" Mario hesitated since his bombshell princess caused him to lose his concentration in life.

"Let me show you," Peach whispered in his ear lightly, before grabbing her pink bedsheets and covering them as they too started a night of passionate love making together.

* * *

Back in Daisy's room, the two lovers were busy engaged in a lingering kiss together and caressing one another. Daisy was above her man, rubbing her swollen lips around his erection and listened to the numerous grunts and groans Luigi made. She parted her lips from him and reached a hand down to firmly grasp his organ. "You got hard so fast. Does my body really turn you on?"

He nodded from her touch, causing his mischievous princess to smile since this was the answer she was looking for. She began stroking him at a gentle pace and watched his eyes slowly close in satisfaction. "D-Daisy...," he muttered, limply dropping his head onto the pillows.

"Do you enjoy this? You want me to go faster Weegee?" she asked, now rubbing his tip with her thumb. She giggled to feel some slippery liquid leak from his erection and licked her finger quickly.

"Yes please...," he muttered once again.

His reply made her giggle as she answered to his request, stroking him even quicker than before. Luigi's eyes slowly closed at this great feeling and allowed her to continue her work. Soon, she stopped her actions, disappointing the aroused plumber and he opened his eyes and noticed her licking her lips as if she was about to eat a plate of Thanksgiving dinner. She stared at him as she slowly dropped down her lips over to his swollen head and rolled her tongue out. Luigi instantly knew what was about to happen next and flinched when her tongue licked his head gently. Luigi gasped at the sudden feeling and stayed silent.

She smiled seductively at him and licked even faster until she finally opened her mouth and covered his full length inside. Luigi was amazed at this pleasure and relaxed himself on her bed as she started sucking his organ deeply. She bobbed her head up and down slowly before she increased her pace seconds later. Luigi's mind flew up into heaven from her sensual actions and wasn't thinking when he placed a hand behind her head, holding her. He listened to the random slurping sounds she made with each suck and watched the drool slither away from her lips, he had to admit that she was a real pro at this. Soon, she became impatient, she needed more of him.

"Luigi I want you inside me again!" Daisy cried after removing her drooling lips from his member.

Luigi was not pleased at her words as he wanted her to finish her job. "But you're not done yet, Daisy."

She climbed above him and straddled her lover, slowly lowering her wet lips inches away from his stiff pole. "Y'know, they're other ways to make you orgasm...," she breathed. The tomboy princess slowly lowered herself onto all inches of his shaft and moaned to feel him inside her once again. "Ohh, Weegee you're soooo big!" she screamed in pleasure. She changed herself in a sitting position and began bouncing on his organ at a slow pace, placing her hands on his bare chest. Luigi held her arms and groaned now that his member below is being squeezed by her tight core.

"Arrgh! F-Faster..." he groaned lightly, inaudible to Daisy hearing.

"Hmm what was that? You want me to what?" she asked with a smirk, now rolling her hips around his member.

"Go f-..."

"What, I can't hear you, Weegee."

"Faster! Go faster!"

"Heehee now that wasn't so hard to say now was it?" She grinned and resumed bouncing on her lover, this time at a quick pace. She now placed her hands on her thighs and closed her eyes since feeling Luigi's erection penetrate her walls sent shivers down her spine. Luigi was impressed at the way she looked while moving herself up and down continuously, her messy hair, sweaty face, and beautiful bouncing breasts highly caught his attention. He watched as she moved her hands behind her head and increased the pace of her actions even more. They soon felt their insides tighten now that their mutual climax is near.

"Weegee I'm gonna cum!" Daisy announced.

"Me too, D-Daisy!" Luigi followed.

It took a few seconds before the two lovers resulted in another climax together, mixing their hot juices as it spilled onto Daisy's bed sheets. Daisy collapsed onto Luigi's chest and stayed there in silence, following his heavy breathing as he placed a hand on her sweaty back. "Mmm, Luigi," Daisy broke the silence.

"Yes my sexy princess," he replied with a loving smile.

"I love you...," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too."

"I've waited so long for this, please don't make me wait for our love again, Weegee."

He slid his hand down and grabbed her exposed ass, hearing her moan lightly from his touch. "I won't."

"Oh Weegee," she reacted from his grasp. "You're so dirty."

"Heh, now there's one position that I missed seeing you do."

"Oh? And what's that?" Daisy asked with interest.

"Get on your hands and knees and let me see that big round butt of yours."

Daisy blushed at his words and obeyed him, climbing off the plumber, going on all fours and presented her luscious ass to him. He smirked and gazed at her bare backside while she waits for him. "C'mon Weegee don't keep me waiting, you know you want it," she rasped shaking her behind for him.

Her alluring words caused his member to twitch with need and creped up behind her, not wasting time as he quickly pushed himself through her walls once again and heard the light yelp she made. "Ahh so sudden?"

He chuckled and already began his rhythm, thrusting his meat in and out of his princess from behind. Daisy moaned at his actions and arched her back since she felt her mind going blank at this point. She bit her lips and clutched her bedsheets this time, taking the hard pounds from her lover. "Mmm yes d-don't stop! Harder! Do me harder!"

Luigi listened and did as he was told thrusting his length harder now, causing Daisy to chant his name repeatedly in the dark room. They filled inside with loud noises of heavy breathing and moaning as well as Daisy's bed to squeak continuously until they both soon felt their orgasms to occur. "Daisy I can't hold it anymore!" Luigi groaned.

"Yes I am too" Daisy cried. "Just do it inside me already!"

"Errgh, you're so tight, Daisy..."

"I don't care just cum with me! Cum with your princess!"

After their last screams they both orgasms and cried out in happiness together, seconds later they crashed from exhaustion and cuddled up together on the large bed. Luigi had his hands relaxed behind his head while his satisfied princess snuggled up to him and rubbed a finger along his exposed chest. "Luigi you had so much energy tonight..."

"Heh, I know. Was I good?"

"Good? That was amazing!" Luigi smiled at her words and kissed her tender lips for a long time before they parted. It became unexpected to them when they heard repeated thumping sounds coming from Peach's room next door.

 ** _"Mmm yes! Mario! MARIO! Give it to me harder you naughty boy! You know your princess likes it like that!"_**

They smiled at each other since they realized they're not the only people to fool around tonight.

"I love you, Weegee..."

He yawned. "...I love y-...," he failed to finish his reply since he suddenly passed out in front of her.

She kissed his cheek and smiled before covering themselves with her silk bedsheets and finally following him with his slumber.

 **The End**


End file.
